Toon Story 3 (Justin Quintanilla)
Cast: * Woody - Tommy Cadle (Pet Alien) * Buzz Lightyear - Dinko (Pet Alien) * Jessie - Sweet Mayhem (The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part) * Bullseye as Himself * Mr. Potato Head - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Mrs. Potato Head - Silver (The Angry Birds Movie 2) * Rex - Batty Koda (FernGully The Last Rainforest) * Slinky Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Hamm - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Kevin Stuart & Bob (Minions) * Lotso - Linnux (Rock Dog) * Barbie - Maria Posada (The Book of Life) * Ken - Manolo (The Book of Life) * Big Baby - The Boss Baby * Twitch - Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) * Stretch - Chef (Trolls) * Chunk - Auto (WALL-E) * Sparks - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Chatter Telephone - Turbo * Bookworm - Z (Antz) * Cymbal-Banging Monkey - Captain Smek (Home) * Teenage Andy Davis - Ted (The Lorax) * Young Molly Davis - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) * Mrs. Davis - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) * Bonnie Anderson - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Mrs. Anderson - Patty Peterson (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Chuckles - Olaf (Frozen) * Trixie - Elsa (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) * Mr. Pricklepants - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Dolly - Sally (Cars)=Bonnie Hunt * Buttercup - Ferdinand * Peas-in-a-Pod - Carla Tiago and Bia (Rio 2) Scenes: *Toon Story 3 Part 1 - Western Adventures/Opening Credits *Toon Story 3 Part 2 - Tommy's Grown Up *Toon Story 3 Part 3 - College Packing/Thrown Away *Toon Story 3 Part 4 - Going to Sunnyside *Toon Story 3 Part 5 - Sunnyside Welcome *Toon Story 3 Part 6 - Tommy Cadle Leaves/Rough Play *Toon Story 3 Part 7 - Playtime with Penny *Toon Story 3 Part 8 - Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den *Toon Story 3 Part 9 - Linnux's Offer *Toon Story 3 Part 10 - "I See Ted"/Locked Up *Toon Story 3 Part 11 - The Olaf's Story of Linnux *Toon Story 3 Part 12 - Daybreak *Toon Story 3 Part 13 - Tommy's Advice from a Turbo *Toon Story 3 Part 14 - Reunited/Prison Break *Toon Story 3 Part 15 - Manolo's Closet/"Prison Riot!" *Toon Story 3 Part 16 - Spanish Dinko *Toon Story 3 Part 17 - Caught/The Garbage Truck *Toon Story 3 Part 18 - Dump/End of the Line *Toon Story 3 Part 19 - Safe and Sound/Back Home *Toon Story 3 Part 20 - Goodbye Ted Wiggins *Toon Story 3 Part 21 - We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) *Toon Story 3 Part 22 - End Credits (Part 2) Tommy-cadle-pet-alien-1.73.jpg|Tommy Cadle as Woody Dinko-pet-alien-2.17.jpg|Dinko as Buzz Lightyear MayhemUnmasked.jpg|Sweet Mayhem as Jessie Bullseye in Toy Story 3.jpg|Bullseye as Himself Batty Koda in Ferngully 2 the Magical Rescue.jpg|Batty Koda as Rex Red in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Red as Mr. Potato Head Silver in The Angry Birds Movie 2.jpeg|Silver as Mrs. Potato Head Max in The Secret Life of Pets 2.jpg|Max as Slinky Dog Louis-the-alligator-the-princess-and-the-frog-3.8.jpg|Louis as Hamm Minions found crown.jpg|Kevin, Stuart & Bob as Squeeze Toy Alien Trio Linnux--15.8.jpg|Linnux as Lotso Maria-the-book-of-life-1 24.jpg|Maria Posada as Barbie Manolo-the-book-of-life-38 4.jpg|Manolo as Ken Boss Baby (Netflix TV Series).jpg|The Boss Baby as Big Baby Humpty Dumpty in Puss in Boots.jpg|Humpty Dumpty as Twitch Chef-1.jpg|Chef as Stretch Auto.png|Auto as Chunk Plankton in The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie.jpg|Plankton as Sparks Turbo is smiling.png|Turbo as Chatter Phone Z in Antz.jpg|Z as Bookworm Captain Smek in Home- Adventures of Tip & Oh.jpg|Captain Smek as Cymbal Banging Monkey Ted smiles.jpg|Ted as Teenage Andy Davis Didi Pickles in Rugrats All Grown Up.jpg|Didi Pickles as Mrs. Davis Margo in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Margo as Young Molly Davis Penny in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Penny Peterson as Bonnie Anderson Patty-peterson-mr-peabody-sherman-7.54.jpg|Patty Peterson as Mrs. Anderson Olaf In Frozen 2.jpeg|Olaf as Chuckles Elsa (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Elsa as Trixie Shifu in Kung Fu Panda 3-0.jpg|Shifu as Mr. Pricklepants Sally in Cars 3.jpg|Sally as Dolly Ferdinand (Ferdinand).png|Ferdinand as Buttercup Bia, Carla And Tiago.png|Carla Tiago and Bia as Peas-in-a-Pod Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs